warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
El teorema de Limbo
| tipo = Aventura secundaria | requisitos = Disponer de un Archwing | recompensa = Chasis de Limbo Neurópticas de Limbo Sistemas de Limbo | repetible = f | aventuraprevia = | aventurasiguiente = }} El Teorema de Limbo es una Aventura introducida en la , en la cuál los jugadores unirán las piezas detrás del significado de un misterioso teorema. Completar esta Aventura proveerá al jugador con las piezas necesarias para construir al Warframe Limbo. Los jugadores deberán haber completado la Aventura El Archwing o haber comprado un Archwing antes de comenzar dicha Aventura. Tutorial El Teorema de Limbo para desbloquear esta Aventura, el jugador deberá completar la Convergencia de Jupiter/Europa. Luego de Completada, el jugador será recompensado con la Aventura El Teorema de Limbo. Ve a la sección Aventura del Códice, selecciónala, luego presiona el botón "Comenzar Aventura" para marcarla como aventura activa. Luego de comenzada, el jugador recibirá enseguida un mensaje de Ordis: La transmisión también le dará al jugador una llave de El teorema de Limbo (No confundir con el Plano de la aventura homónima), la cual requiere "fragmentos de prueba" para ser fabricada. Nonsense: Syrtis, Marte Ordis will then direct the player to Syrtis, Marte to tap into Grineer communication towers in the hopes of successfully scanning for the Limbo signal. In practice, the mission provided is an Archwing Interceptación mission that will require players to complete a single round. However, the primary objective of the mission is not in the Interception mission itself (which provides no reward), but in collecting Proof Fragments that drop from killed enemies, which resemble Energy Orbs. Once the required number of Proof Fragments is collected and the Interception mission completed, the Limbo Theorem blueprint can then be crafted, which will take 60 seconds. Upon building it, Ordis comments at his curiosity of the Limbo Theorem, eagerly awaiting for it. Limbo Neuroptics Theorem (found in Foundry): After it is complete, Ordis will attempt to read the Theorem, only to be annoyed by even more nonsense the supposed evidence provided. In the end, Ordis will lead the player to the only coordinate that he managed to obtain from the proof: Cambria, Tierra. Rift Plane: Cambria, Tierra The player is directed to Cambria, Tierra on an Excavación mission to check out Ordis' lead. This mission will reward mainly Alijos de crédito, with a chance of rewarding the Limbo Neuroptics Blueprint (Low chance on Rotation A, higher in Rotations B & C). Once obtained, Ordis will rethink his opinion on the Theorem and will attempt to make more sense of it: In the meantime, players must craft the Limbo Neuroptics, which will take 12 hours. When the Neuroptics is completed and claimed by the player, Ordis says the following: Ordis will once again send the player to Syrtis, Marte to gather more Proof Fragments in order to craft Limbo Systems Theorem. After Limbo Systems Theorem is completed, Ordis will send the player another coordinate. He will also extrapolate his findings about the existence of the Rift, and its connection to Limbo. Magician of Math: Martialis, Marte The player will undertake another Excavación mission to extract a Limbo component, this time in search of the Limbo Systems Blueprint found on Martialis, Marte. Once acquired, Ordis says the followings: Once again player must craft Limbo Systems before moving on to the next step. After Limbo Systems is completed and claimed. Ordis has these to say: Again Ordis directs the player to Syrtis, Marte, to gather more Proof Fragments in order to craft Limbo Chassis Theorem. After Limbo Chassis Theorem is completed and claimed, Ordis comments on this new finding: Final Jump: Ose, Europa The player is finally directed to Ose, Europa to conduct a final Excavación mission in search of Limbo Chassis Blueprint. After acquiring the blueprint, Ordis is excited about the discovery of the last piece. The player must construct the Chassis in order to progress in the Aventura. Note beforehand that the Chassis requires an Cristal de Argón to make. Upon claiming Limbo Chassis, Ordis eagerly reads the rest of the Theorem, only to find out Limbo's death in the process. When Limbo Chassis is claimed, the Aventura is considered completed and player can start building Limbo with Limbo Blueprint from the Mercado. Notas *Claiming a component while is not your active Aventura results in the Aventura not completing. *It is not necessary to redo the Marte Interception mission if a player has collected enough Proof Fragments on the first attempt to build all three Limbo Theorem keys, which amounts to nine Proof Fragments total. *Remember, however, that you can only do this Aventura once. If you sell Limbo after completing this Aventura, the only way to reacquire him is with Platinum through the Mercado. *It's not possible to obtain Limbo's components by joining the Excavación missions that reward his parts, if you are not doing the Aventura. **It might have been possible to obtain parts prior to . Galería center|550px en:The Limbo Theorem